A Vex
by Dreamwalker95
Summary: Alice and Chess are on their way to the Hare and the Hatter, but who do they meet along their way? OneShot, OC.


_**Okay, long story short, Alice and Chess are on their way to see the Hare and the Hatter and they run into one of Underlands residents. Just to clarify though this character is completely of my own creation, though the place she lives in does bear a striking resemblance to a Escher picture or (if ay of you have seen it) the stairs scene in Labyrinth (bloody beautiful film, and not just because David Bowie is brilliant.) I also make no claims to anyhting to do with Alice in Wonderland. **_

_**I just hope you enjoy this little filler ^_^**_

A Vex

"What is this place?" Alice stared at the bizarre scene around them. There were stairs. Everywhere. Some the right way up but the rest were placed in the strangest places, upside down and sideways, leading into corridors that had pathways along walls and archways that seemed ready to fall down on their heads. All made of marble. It certainly was pretty, if a little unnerving.  
"This is Vex's home." Chess sounded dismissive, as though he didn't like the place much.  
"Vex?" She tilted her head in confusion, what a funny name...  
"Yes. She was called something else long ago but now she prefers the name." He floated over the side of an oddly placed archway as though it was a regular area of floor but she had to jump to make it over the gap.  
"Why would she prefer Vex?" She caught back up to the cat but a voice above them made them both stop.  
"Because I am a Vex to all that know me of course." She followed the sound of the voice upwards and found someone sat cross-legged on the ceiling, grinning down at them.  
"It's rude to talk of company as though they're not there Chess. You know that." The girl stood up and started walking, vanishing down a corridor in the ceiling to return from one in a wall.  
"Well if you must sit where you are not seen..." Chess rolled onto his back in midair and examined his claws. The girl certainly was odd. Her hair was short but a vivid purple, along with her left eye. Her right was an electric blue, the same colour that covered her lips and the colour of the many rings that were through her ears. Her clothes were more normal than she'd seen so far, though they did follow the same colour pattern as the rest of her. She was dressed in men's clothes, a half blue and half purple shirt split directly down the middle followed by trousers that were the same, though the colours had swapped sides. Her eyes reached the girl's feet and she found them bare, almost invisible against the marble, due to how pale she was, but her nails were painted to match the rest of her, interchanging between blue and purple.  
"I was curious to see who'd come. It's not often we have guests." Her smile moved from Chess and Alice found herself under the girl's strange gaze.  
"Who are you?" Vex tilted her head to the side as she spoke, Alice couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was looking through her rather than at her.  
"...Alice..." She hesitated before answering given everyone else's reaction to her name but the girl made her jump as she threw her head back and laughed.  
"**Alice**! Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice." The girl spun on the spot repeating the name, rolling it over her tongue with a wide grin.  
"The one name we never stop hearing. **Alice**. I wonder what the queen would do if she could find you... Well I won't have to really; she only ever does the one thing." She stopped spinning and turned back to them, a slightly disturbing grin on her face as she skipped around them. Alice heard Chess give a tired sigh and was about to turn around, not liking having such a worrying person behind her, when ice cold hands closed around her throat.  
"She would take off your head." A voice whispered in her ear and the hands were suddenly gone, she looked around to try to find her but she could see any trace of the girl.  
"You know you really should think things through. If you're who they all want you to be you'll **have **to remember where you are." The voice came from above them again and Alice looked up to find her leaning against an arch that protruded from the wall. Her back against its side as she looked down at them.  
"This is Underland **Alice**. Chess can evaporate, animals wear clothes, caterpillars smoke and flowers speak. It seems perfect doesn't it? Never alone, never without something to keep you entertained. But leave your mind on its own for too long and it wanders off. How long do you think you can keep your head?" She started laughing again and Alice felt a slight shiver run up her back, this girl made Chess look normal. The cat himself gave another sigh and rolled back onto his feet.  
"We must be on our way. A pleasure as always, Vex." He started floating off in what Alice assumed to be the right direction and she followed.  
"Of course Chess, you're welcome any time. Give my regards to the Hatter... Oh, and Alice." The amusement left the girls voice and Alice turned around in time to see her run off down a corridor. She couldn't see where she'd come back out but a voice behind her made her jump and spin around.  
"You have a good head on your shoulders. Do try and keep it there." With one last smile the girl ran off up a wall and up a staircase that led into a hole in the ceiling. After a moment of staring after her Alice turned and had to run to catch up with Chess who was waiting just outside of an archway that seemed to lead back out into the forest.

When she reached him she looked back to see that it was just an archway in the middle of nowhere, the forest surrounded it but inside were the stairs. She kept walking with the cat for a while before she turned to him.  
"Who did she used to be?" Her curiosity was pulling at her to find out and Chess turned to float backwards while he spoke.  
"She used to live in your world. She came here much the same way as yourself but chose to stay. She and the Hatter were such good friends you see. But then the red queen took the throne, and now they're not friends anymore." He grinned his wide grin and turned back around to go forwards. Alice had a feeling there was more to it but she guessed he wouldn't tell her any more than that.

**_'Everyone's mad here.' - Cheshire cat - Disney's Alice in wonderland. Vex is a little bit creepy isn't she? ^_^  
I hope you enjoyed. This was a one shot, I don't plan to write any more about her._**


End file.
